nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Destiny
Blind precognitive mutant and one of the few people Mystique truly loved. Origin Irene Adler was born into a wealthy family in Salzburg, Austria in the 20th century. When her mutant power developed in adolescence, she was more skilled at predicting near-future events that concerned her direct environment, but her powers started to overwhelm her. Irene was flooded with visions of the near and far future and she spent over a year chronicling these visions, resulting in thirteen volumes of prophecies that extended to the early 21st century. Irene was then left physically blind. Haunted by the disturbing images she had seen and not entirely understood, she sought help. It was then she first met Raven Darkholme, the mutant who would later be known as Mystique. At the time, Raven was working as a detective. Irene and Raven teamed up to not only unlock the meaning of Irene's prophecies, but also prevent the most terrifying predictions from coming true. The two women quickly became life-long friends and lovers. Together they were determined to change the world. Their combination of abilities enabled easy personal gain, but they realized that changing the future would be difficult and would require social engineering. Mayor Story Arcs Going 'Rogue' At some point, Irene worked as an archivist for the Black Womb Project. She and Raven also lived together in Mississippi to raise their foster daughter, Rogue. Adopting the names Mystique and Destiny, the two women formed their own incarnation of Brotherhood Of Evil Mutants, a group of ideologically minded terrorists. As part of the Brotherhood, Destiny almost successfully assassinated Senator Robert Kelly, but was stopped by a time-displaced Kitty Pryde. She was one of the most valued members of Mystique's Brotherhood and participated in their various skirmishes. Notably, she also predicted Rogue's defection to the X-Men. Mystique eventually tired of being an outlaw and offered the Brotherhood's services to the U.S. government in exchange for a full pardon for their crimes. This offer was accepted and the Brotherhood became Freedom Force, a government-sanctioned super team. On their first mission, Destiny, alongside Freedom Force, apprehended Magneto. Later missions included the arrest of the Avengers and the capture of the X-Men, who didn't fail to see the irony of former criminals being sent to capture heroes. Destiny foresaw the death of the X-Men during the Fall of the Mutants, which came to pass as predicted. Reavers and Death During a clash with the cybernetic criminals known as the Reavers, Mystique left Destiny in the care of the mutant technosmith known as Forge. In order to protect Mystique, Destiny sent Forge to assist Freedom Force in defeating the Reavers. Destiny, however, knew the cost of this action - she had foreseen that it was going to result in her own death. She was confronted and killed by the telepathic mutant known as Legion, who was being controlled by the Shadow King, a powerful psychic. Mystique was emotionally destroyed by the loss of her longtime lover. Having foreseen her own death, Destiny had left very precise instructions for Mystique. After Destiny was cremated, Mystique was to scatter her ashes at sea at an exact time and date. When she did, a gust of wind blew Destiny's ashes back into Mystique's face. Mystique smiled at the last joke played on her by her now deceased lover. Destiny's consciousness apparently lived on as part of Legion's mind and after his death, both of their ghosts appeared in Limbo, where they worked with Margali Szardos to secretly protect the world. Mystique later protects a young mutant by the name of Trevor Chase. Trevor refers to her as Auntie Raven, and it is implied that he is Destiny's grandson. Necroshia Recently, Selene resurrected Destiny using a modified version of the transmode virus. Selene demanded an audience with Destiny, asking what her future held. Destiny told Selene what she knew Selene wanted to hear and was promptly taken back to her holding cell. Through astral projection she attempts to contact Rogue, but instead makes contact with Blindfold. Destiny saves the girl's life from being crushed by rubble and then gives her information about Selene's plans. Destiny also shares a yet-to-be-revealed secret, but regrets doing so after breaking contact, fearing that it was a grave mistake. Later Blindfold asks if Destiny is her mother, and Destiny tells her not to touch her. Blindfold still does and is possessed by Proteus. After Rogue's team defeated Proteus, Destiny was able to share a moment with her adoptive daughter, before leaving her. As she had only been resurrected through the virus, its effect wearing off meant that Destiny would have to die again. Refusing Rogue's plea to stay with her, Destiny walked away, preferring to die alone and not inflict the image of her dying to her daughter. Powers and Abilities Destiny had the power of precognition - she could see the future probabilities and then interpret them to best select or manipulate likely events. This also compensated for her physical blindness, as she could 'see' the environment around her. Destiny was more skilled at seeing the direct future - her predictions of far off events were less accurate, as there were more variables involved. She has also displayed the ability to project an astral form to communicate with others telepathically. Destiny's mutation also likely extended her lifespan greatly, as she was born in the 1800s. Destiny carried a crossbow. Her aim was deadly, as she always knew where her target was about to move. Category:Neutral Category:The Acolytes